1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods for displaying and moving data and systems using the same, and, more particularly to methods that provide edge prompts while data is displayed and moved, and systems using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunication capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Currently, a handheld device may be equipped with a touch-sensitive display unit. Users can browse data and directly perform operations via the touch-sensitive display unit. Generally, the size of data to be browsed in the touch-sensitive display unit may be greater than the size of the touch-sensitive display unit. That is, the touch-sensitive display unit can only display a specific part of the data. Consequently, users have to scroll or move the data to browse other parts of the data.
In some situations, when a user scrolls data that is larger than a visible area of the touch-sensitive display unit, visual movement of the data may not be obtained if the data is continuously moved. Thus, without visual movement of the data, a user may not know when to stop for desired viewing, which makes viewing inconvenient and troublesome.